


gay-roup chat

by selozars



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Gay, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Multi, all of them - Freeform, also jake/rich/michael/jeremy are the poly pile we deserve, just a gay groupchat, so jeremy stans cats the musical :/ sorry i dont make the rules, they gay, theyre all probably gonna yell over their favorite bway shows in here oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selozars/pseuds/selozars
Summary: welli have 20000 works on my wattpad im doingso why not add to that and make another on ao3feat. jeremy and jared being brothers because thats what we deserveand poly! piles! we stan





	1. the gays awaken

**christine has added Jeremy Heere, michael, RiCh not dick, jake dickinger, jenna k. rowling, chlo!, brooke!, tree, connor (sent by cyberlife), the insanely gay jared kleinman, book, and kara (nah its zoe)**

 

**christine has named the chat we're all gay :/**

 

christine: hey gays :)

 

Jeremy Heere: no not this group chat shit---

 

**Jeremy Heere has left the chat**

 

**michael has added Jeremy Heere**

 

michael: theres no escape

 

Jeremy Heere:  _shit_

 

 

connor (sent by cyberlife):  ITS FUCKING 4:20 AM WHY MUST YOU WAKE ME UP At THIS TIME

 

kara (nah its zoe): i thought this was ur favorite time :/

 

book: alright fuckers why is this my name....

 

tree: it fits your personality.

 

tree: also connor please watch your language

 

the insanely gay jared kleinman: evan, you cant speak right now

 

the insanely gay jared kleinman: especially after what youve been saying last night

 

brooke!: *opens twitter*

 

brooke!: *sees this*

 

brooke!: *exits twitter*

 

chlo!: i agree , jared now is not the time to talk about ur sex life with evan :/

 

RICH not dick: ALRIGHT FUCKERS CHANGE MY NAME TO JUST RICH

 

RICH not dick: BECAUSE YALL FUCKING KNOW I LIKE DICK.

 

**jake dickinger has changed RICH not dick's name to Richard**

 

Richard: fuck

 

**Richard has changed his name to *yells***

 

*yells*: better

 

christine: where. is my GIRLFrEndOQINONQLKKNLAJBHVUTYDRtuesrwrsedtfyguihjk

 

jenna k. rowling: im right here

 

christine: JENN!!! A!!! ILY!!!!  
  


tree: is it soft hours?

 

christine: YES NOW YALLCAN BE SOFT NOONE WILL JUDGE BECAUSE EVERY1 ESLE IS BEING SOFT.

 

christine: JENNA ROLAN :( I LOVE U WITH ALL OF MY HEART :( UR THE BEST :(

 

christine: I LOVE U MORE THAN FUCKING PLAY REHEARSAL :((

 

tree: will yall not cuss my mom looks at my phone!!!

 

Jeremy Heere: jake, bitch i love you so much you are the best also somehow youre the only one in this relationship who can pick me up with ur bare hands :/ basically i love u, i love ur tallness :( ur the best :((((((

 

jake dickinger: aww jer ily2 :)

 

Jeremy Heere: michael mell, i love you somuch ur so smol and tiny i :) also i lov ur sweater :D its warm and cuddly just like u:D

 

michael: aw im writing a testimony right now hold on

 

Jeremy Heere: also, what the FUCk richard ur so cute :( ily ur so tiny :( 

 

Jeremy Heere: in conclusion you all make me SOFT :(

 

*yells*: Aaaaa im :D

 

michael: jeremy heere. bitch i love u and i have loved u since basically kindergarten even though in kindergarten we didnt have feelings. i love you so much. so fuckinf much..... jake ur so tall and i cant believe i ever hated u because ur the BEST!!!, and rich okay ur my favorite (sorry jake n jeremy :/) i just :D

 

tree: CON! JARED!ILY GUYS! MORE THAN TREES! :D

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): its 5 am... i cantw type rn :? but ily :/

 

jenna k. rowling: the world according to chris(tine) is that she loves me more than any1 :D

 

christine: true


	2. chapter name? idk her

Jeremy Heere: hey michael jake rich

 

michael: what

 

*yells*: its 2 am bitch...

 

jake dickinger: hi jer love of my life, hi michael whomst i love and rich... ew

 

michael: aw jake ily2

 

michael: but what do u want

 

Jeremy Heere: have yall ever thought about what life was like before the amazing works of dr. seuss

 

jake dickinger: ur high arent you

 

Jeremy Heere: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,no,

 

michael: bitch u snuck into my house and STOLE weed from me i SAW u

 

Jeremy Heere: no,, i did not,,,

 

chlo!: oh my GOD can yall shut the FUCK up?

 

brooke!: yea i agree with chlo!

 

tree: language

 

the insanely gay jared kleinman: yo Watch ur langwing

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): never not not nuttin

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): connor.................. u nut all the time with jared dont say ur not nuttin

 

connor (sent by cyberlife):DO YOU PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND JACKSFILMS REFERENCES  
  


jenna k. rowling: whats a jacksfilm

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): facepalm emoji

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): [gays...... here](https://youtu.be/02gUMoLo8QE)

 

book: the fact that connor had the link /saved/ with it titled "gays...... here" is iconic

 

*yells*: true

 

michael: so jeremy is at my house again

 

michael: and he's singing songs from seussical

 

michael: more specifically amayzing mayzie, biggest blame fool, and horton sits on the egg

 

book: ICONIC

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): true icon

 

*yells*: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY

 

jake dickinger: ?

 

*yells*: I DREAM CASTED EVERYONE HERE AS SEUSSICAL CHARACTERS  
  


Jeremy Heere: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

 

*yells*: OKAY SO

horton- michael because, vocal ranges and he would be PERFECT!!

gertrude- C H R I S T I N E!!!!!!!!

mayzie- ZOE!!!!!!!!!!!!

sour kangaroo- CHLOE!!!!!!!!

young kangaroo (not in seussical bway but whatever)- alana!

cat: JEREMY!!!!!!! :D

jojo: brooke!!!!

mr mayor: evan!!!!

mrs mayor- jenna owo!!!

the general- jared....!!!

wickershams- me & connor & jake

 

michael: thats perfect but! why arent u a main... no offense to the others but???? u deserve to be one??

 

*yells*: i dont deserve a main :///

 

christine: >:O liar

 

jenna k. rowling: I AGREE U DESERVE A MAIN ://///

 

Jeremy Heere: i,,,, think we can all agree that u deserve a main

 

*yells*: aw :D

 

jake dickinger: :D :D we love u :D

 

tree: im flattered that im at least a main :/

 

jenna k. rowling: HEY. MR AND MRS MAYOR ARE REALLY IMPORTANT >:O

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): guys.... yall are decent but seussical sucks and thats the tea

 

The Insanely Gay Jared Kleinman: CONNOR

 

tree: IM OFFENDED

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE EVER CALLED U A BROTHER.... HORRIBLE

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): tuck everlasting is better :/

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): nevermind ur my brother again 

 

 

_ 5:30 am _

 

jenna k. rowling: did you guys hear abt that twitter acc

 

chlo!: ?? spill

 

jenna k. rowling: basically its a 'burn book'? idk but its for kids at our school

 

jenna k. rowling: but they said something abt that cady girl and that damien guy

 

brooke!: omg thats horrible

 

jenna k. rowling: they're following everyone but alana...

 

jenna k. rowling: but then again alana's twitter is a fan acc that noone knows

 

book: yep

 

Jeremy Heere: *vlad popov from anastasia original broadway cast recording voice* hopefully disaster wont ensuuueeeee (with that acc)

 

michael: and with luck it all goes smoothly

 

Jeremy Heere: and with luck we wont be shot-

 

**Jeremy Heere has left the group chat.**

 

michael: jake,, rich,, go to jeremys ill be there

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): whats happening?

 

michael: jeremy doesnt leave chats like that,

 

kara (nah fam its zoe): i hope hes okay <3 <3

 

michael- holy sh-


	3. halloween ig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help them
> 
> also did i tell yall theyre based off of the bmc NYC cast and not the two river cast

*yells* what are yall gonna be for halloween

 

jake dickinger: its AUGUST

 

jake dickinger: but yea im probably gonna go as lafayette or lotor

 

*yells*: nice

 

michael: i'm going as lance, even though i'm not bi

 

Jeremy Heere: i'm going as keith

 

*yells*:iconic

 

christine: aw shit i was gonna go as allura! coolio!

 

chlo!: omg me & brooke were gonna go as mayzie and gertrude

 

kara (nah its zoe): yall can guess who im gonna be :/

 

connor (sent by cyberlife): ^^

 

book: i was gonna go as fucking markus

 

jenna k. rowling: i was gonna go as the sour kangaroo!

 

*yells*: yall plan too early

 

*yells*: :/

 

Jeremy Heere: well?

 

*yells*: ?

 

Jeremy Heere: who ru gonna go as?

 

*yells*: do i have to tell u guys

 

michael: for ur boyfs :(

 

*yells* ok fine

 

*yells: im going as grizabella

 

brooke!: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


chlo!: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICONIC

 

*yells*: why is this so iconic? 

 

michael: IT IS!!!

 

 

_**lesbians and a bi** _

 

christine: jer care to explain why u just? left the chat? the other day?

 

Jeremy Heere: well,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i forgot abt last chapter until i was done writing this and i was like SHIT so i added more and ill tell yall why he logged off mysteriously last chapter
> 
> also tell me rich WOULDNT go as grizabella, and michael and jeremy wouldnt go as keith and lance iF U TELL ME THAT UR LYING
> 
> wait not everyone knows what voltron is probably
> 
> uhh its a netflix show and the fans keep hoping The Gay will happen with keith and lance
> 
> thank u
> 
> that is all
> 
> bye
> 
> -ur favorite gay who LISTENED TO THE BMC NYC AUDIO TODAY AND :D ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @losergeekinlove (because of the new song Loser Geek or something and im in love so :D


End file.
